Slytherin Goddess
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Raea Slytherin and Lucas Gryffindor-Malfoy were lovers killed for being together. Centuries later, they have found each other and come into their elemental birthrights. Bad Summary, funny-cliched story. Testing myself with this one, R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Weasley Gone Wrong

Author's Note: Like my other Harry Potter stories, SG is A/U, Alternate Universe. So, if you don't like anything but canon, DON'T READ THIS! Thanks!

About the A/U, not only is Ginny NOT a Gryffindor, a lot about other characters is changed. And I've changed her features. And Ginny's first name isn't Ginevra, its Astraea which according to behindthename (dot) com means, "Star". Astraea was a Greek goddess of justice. After wickedness took root in the world she left the earth and became the constellation Virgo. The Weasleys just called her Ginny 'cause it was her middle name.

And, I am not a big fan of Harry's, so I'm not going to make him face Voldy again. Sorry, but I'm getting bored with that. I mean, I tried to incorporate that in the story, but there are only so many evil warlords/sorcerers you can put in one story. So, no Voldy returning. Malfoy's are still pureblood elitists, but what can you do about that? LOL.

And lastly, in case you didn't notice, this is a crack fic. I wanted to see how many Ginny/Draco cliches I could get in one story, so this is it. No offense to anyone who writes any of these topics intended.

* * *

_ September 1, 1992 - Hogwarts_

"WEASLEY, ASTRAEA!"

Astraea Ginevra Weasley bound up the steps to sit on the stool, eager for the Hat to be dropped on her head so she could join her brothers, Percy, Fred, George and Ron in Gryffindor. There as no doubt in her mind that she would be in Gryffindor, no matter what _she_ wanted. She was a Weasley and Weasleys _always_ went into Gryffindor.

She didn't look like a Weasley, though. While her brothers were tall and lanky with fire red hair and freckles, Astraea's hair was raven black, cascading down her back in rippling curls. Her eyes were a deep, sapphire blue that held secrets few mortals could understand. She was small, petite, but carried herself with the bearing of an empress. Her skin was pale, delicate, like moon beams. Arthur Weasley called her Moonchild; while Fred and George joked that she was a vampire.

"Hmmm, hmmm," a soft voice said next to her ear. She grinned. "Another Weasley. Not frightened easily, huh? A good, no, brilliant mind, quick wit, with a great deal of cunning and more than your fair share of survival instincts. You're a Weasley, yes, but not like the others. The first Weasley girl to pass under me since Slytherin's granddaughter herself. Hmmm. Where to put you, where to put you…"

_ "Isn't it obvious?" _she thought._ "I'm a Weasley, put me in Gryffindor."_

"No, no, no, that won't do. You have a great deal of courage, like a lion, brains like a raven and more loyalty than you know what to do with, like a badger. And a ruthless cunning the likes of which Slytherin himself would have approved of. Hmmm…AHAH, I've got it. I'll put you in…SLYTHERIN!"

The silence was so thick it was almost visible as the entire Great Hall, even Albus Dumbledore himself, stared at Ginny Weasley; the first Weasley to be placed in Slytherin since Hogwarts was founded.

* * *

Draco Lucas Malfoy watched in shock as the little Weasley girl calmly put the Sorting Hat on the stool and, head held high and shoulders thrown back, regal as any queen, glided to the Slytherin table and, with no invitation from him, took the empty seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, a gesture she returned with the same regal bearing. He had to admit, she was feisty. He liked that in a girl.

"Astraea Weasley, but my family calls me Ginny," she said, offering him her hand. He took it, out of manners hammered into him from birth and kissed her knuckles. The instant his lips touched her skin, an electric spark passed between them. He looked up to gaze into her midnight eyes. She smiled at him and he saw her, the woman a thousand years ago he had lost before he was able to possess her. Did _she_ know about the blood oath? His heart sped up and he smirked at her, his silver eyes twinkling with joy. Astraea smiled back, happiness making her face glow.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, not letting go of her hand. On his other side, a pinched face girl was glaring at her. Ginny raised an eyebrow delicately.

"And you are?" her voice was soft, belying the steel beneath her words. Already, she was taking a disliking to the girl.

"Pansy Parkinson," the girl replied, laying a possessive hand over Draco's shoulder. "Draco's girlfriend."

"Parkinson, cut it out," Draco drawled lazily. But like Ginny, his emotions were hidden by his words. "I've told you before, we are _not_ dating."

"I should hope not," Ginny said, smirking. She smiled sweetly at Pansy. "Draco is bound to me by an ancient Blood Oath and I do not take kindly to people infringing on what is _mine_."

The conversation ended right there as Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast. Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table as she ate, wondering where Harry and Ron had gone. They hadn't been on the train and no one remembered seeing them at King's Crossing.

"So, Ginny," Draco began, but Ginny raised her hand, stopping his words.

"Please," she said softly, her voice suddenly wise and mature far beyond her years. "You and I know who we are, reincarnated, _Draco_. I would appreciate it if you called me by my _proper_ name. As I will call you by yours…Lucas."

Draco's eyes darkened to storm gray and his smile was wicked, promising dangerous, sensual things, remarkably erotic even on his twelve year-old face. "Of course…Astraea. Darling, I have missed you."

Much to the surprise of Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, the only ones paying attention to Ginny and Draco, Ginny leaned close to him and gave him a searing kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck.

"As I have you, lover."

* * *

Far away, deep below the ancient monument of Stonehenge, a dark power began to stir, roused by the Blood Oath. She smiled to herself, still weak from her thousand year sleep, but her hatred just as strong as when she had been sealed in the cage by those damned elementals.

_Enjoy the time you have for now,_ she whispered to the walls of her cage, her words carried through the soil and by the animals that lived deep under the earth, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to creep into the dreams of the reincarnated. _For you will soon be destroyed and will never find each other again._

Snug in the Slytherin dungeon, cuddled close on the couch before the fire, Astraea Weasley and Draco Malfoy slept, undisturbed by the whisperings. Astraea Weasley-Slytherin and Lucas Malfoy-Gryffindor had found each other after a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 1: Lover

Chapter 1: Lover

_September 1, 1996 – Slytherin Common Room - Hogwarts_

Astraea Weasley, Astra or Raea, stretched out next to her boyfriend of five years. Draco Lucas Malfoy was stroking her long, raven curls, absently smoothing the tangles out of her hair, as he read his new Transfiguration book. Pansy Parkinson, lounging in the leather armchair opposite the couple's couch, leg thrown over one arm, laughed at her friends. Her eyes ran appreciatively over the blonde male who had grown out of the rat-like features of his childhood into a chillingly handsome young man with hair of gold and piercing, silver eyes.

"Astra, don't you _ever_ get tired of him?" she teased. Astra smirked at her best friend.

"Of course not, Pans," she purred, gazing up at Draco with adoring sapphire eyes. "He's my eternal love."

Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Always, lover."

Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes. "God, you guys are _sickening!_ I _know_ the past five years have been the first time you two have seen each other in _thousands_ of years, but _really_? You guys take it way too far! I am _so_ glad this is Sixth year. Two more years and I don't have to put up with your ridiculous kissy faces!"

"I would have to agree," a lazy male voice drawled. Pansy and Astra jumped up and squealed.

"BLAISE!" they tackled him and laughed when they fell over. Blaise landed on the bottom and mock-groaned.

"God, girls, can't BREATHE!"

They laughed and got up. Blaise Zabini stayed on the floor, pretending to be winded. Draco laughed at his best friend.

"You deserved that," he snickered, "trying to steal my girlfriend."

"Draco, come on! Like I would have a chance to steal Astra from you!" Blaise laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Look at her, she hangs on your every word…like some kind of twisted love slave!"

"I'll show you a love slave, Zabini!" Astra giggled as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, drawing his head down so she could kiss him. Tangling her fingers in the long hairs at the back of his neck, pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall. Draco groaned as she hooked a leg over his waist, rubbing herself against the erection confined by his jeans. The kisses grew more heated, more frantic and demanding as Draco twisted them around, so her back was pressed against the wall, hitching her up so both legs were wrapped around him. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking hard, leaving love bites. Astra was moaning deep in her throat when he suddenly stopped and pulled away, turning his head to face the room.

"Damn you, Zabini," he snarled glaring daggers at the handsome Italian. "What the hell?"

"Hate to ruin your fun there, Malfoy," Blaise snickered, there was nothing he loved more than cockblocking Draco, "but there _are_ first years here." He nodded to all the shorties who were staring at Draco and Astra with wide eyes and open mouths. Astra laughed, whispered something to Draco and pulled away, straightening her clothes as she faced the first years.

"Alright, I'm Astraea Weasley," she said sweetly. "And this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." There were a few whispers as the wealthy purebloods recognized the names. "We are prefects; both of us are in Sixth year. Here's how the rules work in Slytherin: The first and more important rule, the rule that you must never, _ever_ break is: Always Protect Your House. Got that? Especially against those damn Gryffindors." A young girl with white blonde hair similar to a younger Draco's raised her hand. "Yes, name?"

"Celesica Narcissa Black," she drawled; her sea blue eyes narrowing as she looked Astra up and down. "What is a _Weasley_ doing in Slytherin house?"

Astra smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to respond, but Draco beat her to it.

"Celesica, I dare you to say that one more time," he growled. She turned wide, innocent eyes on him.

"But, Cousin Draco…"

"Not another _word_, Celesica," he hissed then switched to French. "Elle est ma vie, mon fiancé. Le sang de ma vie. Elle est celui que j'ai cherché par les âges." (She is my life, my betrothed. My life's blood. She is the one I have been seeking through the ages.)

"Mais elle est un traître de sang! Elle et sa famille entière! Comment pouvez-vous faire une telle chose à notre ligne?" (But she is a blood traitor! She and her entire family! How can you do such a thing to our line?)

"Ce qui vous savoir, vous n'avez pas même vécu une vie!" (What would you know, you have not even lived one lifetime!)

"Je sais le devoir que j'ai à ma famille et mon héritage. Vous, Draco? Ou joueriez-vous avec votre prostituée que prendriez la cape de responsabilité?" (I know the duty I have to my family and my heritage. Do you, Draco? Or would you rather play with your whore than take up the mantle of responsibility?)

"Vous êtes déplacés, le Cousin. Je suis l'héritier aux titres de notre famille, donc je regarderais ma bouche à votre place. Astraea sera ma femme et donc votre supérieur. Je suggère que vous vous en souvenez." (You are out of place, Cousin. I am the heir to our family's titles, so I would watch my mouth if I were you. Astraea will be my wife and therefore your superior. I suggest you remember that.)

The girl snorted and flounced out of the common room. A moment later, the slam of the first year girls' dorm alerted them to her anger. Astra patted Draco's arm and turned back to the firsties.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that out of our systems, let's get you up to bed. First year dorms are on the first level up the stairs, girls on the right, boys on the left. Once you hit fourth year, you get our own rooms, but you gotta wait a couple years. Oh, wait!" She smiled when they looked at her with confused eyes. She picked up two hats, one silver, and the other green and shook them. Paper rustled inside. "Everyone reach in and take ONE paper, boys pick from the silver, girls from the green." Once everyone had a paper, she nodded and pulled an extra, for Celesica. "Alright, open it up. The name you see is the name of the fifth, sixth or seventh year student who will be your mentor for this year. Who pulled my name?" A small girl with thick, black hair and wide blue eyes raised her hand. "Alright, you stay behind when everyone is dismissed. I want to make this very clear, right now. You are not, I repeat, _not_ house elves and you are not to allow your mentor to treat you as such. If your mentor asks you to run a quick errand occasionally, that is perfectly acceptable and general considered proper. However, if your mentor abuses you in anyway, I want to know about it immediately. Do you understand?" There were nods all around and she smiled. "Very well than. You are dismissed."

The girl waited until everyone except for Astra and the three sixth years left then she came forward.

"What's your name?" Astra asked softly. The girl smiled.

"Bryony Jet."

"That's a very pretty name. Where are you from, Bryony?"

"Wales." She smiled again shyly and said softly, "You have very pretty hair. Can I touch it?" Astra smiled and nodded and allowed the girl to touch her curls. Bryony's smile lit up her face and she thanked Astra profusely before the sixth year gently pushed her towards bed.

When it was only her, Draco, Pansy and Blaise, she smiled at her boyfriend, swinging her hips as she went to his side.

"Shall we go to my room, lover?" she whispered, nipping his ear. Draco smirked and swept her into his arms.

"Lets. Night guys."

Blaise and Pansy simply smiled and waved.

"When do you think they will finish the bond?" Pansy asked. Blaise shrugged, eyeing a sixth year girl appreciatively.

"I don't know. Soon, I hope. Sweet Circe, they're annoying, aren't they?" Pansy laughed and looped her arm through Blaise's.

"Either way, I'm getting a little jealous of them. You wanna?"

Blaise looked down at his friend. His smirk grew smugger and his brown eyes darkened to near black with lust.

"Sure. My room. Now."

As has been the way of young lovers for eternity, the two retired to their room, intent on their pleasure.

** ** **

_Summer, 996_

It was a warm day in June and the young couple was taking advantage of the day to have a picnic.

The young witch, her midnight hair streaming down her back, released from its restraining braids, was weaving a garland of wild roses as her companion, a handsome young wizard with sunshine hair and twinkling silver eyes, watched, idly twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Raea, do you have any idea how you affect me?" he asked casually, flicking his wand at a lazily buzzing fly and grinned at the sparks that emitted from it.

Raea Slytherin gave her lover a smug grin. "If my memory of last night isn't faulty, then I can probably begin to guess."

He laughed. "Besides that. You are my life, Raea. I love you."

She smiled softly. "And I love you, Lucas. So much it hurts."

Lucas Malfoy-Gryffindor smirked and moved so he was right next to her. He took her hands and kissed the knuckles, kissing every dot of blood from the rose thorns away. "Are you afraid of loving me, Raea?"

"Never. I will always love you, not matter what happens. Forever."

* * *

_ 1997_

In the elemental cage buried deep below Stonehenge, the dark sorceress stirred, waking a bit more, as she had been doing for five years. She had been steadily growing stronger and now was able to send out her dark call to her minions, the creatures she had let loose when she had first walked the earth.


	3. Chapter 2: Prophecy

Chapter 2: Prophecy

A/N: There is homosexual bashing in this chapter/rest of this story, so I am putting out a disclaimer right now, I have nothing against homosexuals. One of my good friends in gay and I myself am bi. So, don't take this the wrong way, okay? Okay. Kiss kiss, Annie.

Oh, I don't own any Shakespeare. :P

_October 23, 1996_

Draco laughed as Astra dragged him through Hogsmeade to the costume shop. Astra and Pansy had decided to host a Halloween party in Slytherin on the 31st, and Astra was determined that she and Draco would have the best costumes there. Pansy had been taunting her the night before about how she had the best idea for costumes ever. That sparked Astra's competitive spirit and she had spent the past four hours dragging Draco from shop to shop, muttering under her breathe about "showing that Parkinson chit." He couldn't help but laugh, the only times Astra ever showed any dislike towards Pansy was when they were competing for something. Most of the time, Astra won, of course, but that never stopped Pansy.

The two girls were best friends, had been since a few weeks into Astra's first year. After Pansy accepted the Astra wasn't joking about having a claim on Draco, the blonde had taken the younger girl under her wing and shown her the ropes in Slytherin. Astra's family had all but disowned her after her first night at Hogwarts, when she had given them a double whammy of being placed in Slytherin _and_ taking up with Malfoy and his crew. She hadn't spent more than a week every summer at the Burrow over the past four years before Draco, Pansy or Blaise would swoop down and rescue her, taking her with them on vacations around the world, a tour of France and Germany between first and second year, a trip to the Parkinson's ranch in Australia after that, staying at the Zabini's country estate until the World Cup the next year, and then a thrilling summer spent at the Malfoy's villa in Italy this past summer. Draco's parents, after some initial doubt about her, had welcomed Astra with open arms, pleased that she was a pureblood and, as the years passed and she grew into her exotic features, Narcissa Malfoy often commented on her beauty and Draco's good fortune.

"I've got it!" Astra cried after an hour of searching. Draco wandered back to her side to see her proudly pulling out a pair of old fashioned, simply decorated robes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wizards? No offense, babe, but isn't that a little redundant?" Astra rolled her eyes.

"Just look, will you! They are perfect! The guy's robe is red and gold and the girl's robe is silver and green. It's perfect! We can go _as ourselves_!"

"As is…ourselves, ourselves?" He looked around to make sure no one could hear them then said in a quiet voice, "Astra Slytherin and Lucas Gryffindor?"

Astra's grin was wicked as she nodded and took down two old fashioned hats, one in Gryffindor colors with griffins and swords decorating the brim and the other in Slytherin green and silver with serpents and bubbling cauldrons. "Yes. As _ourselves_, as who we were a thousand years ago."

Draco's eyes glittered as he took the robes from her and carried them to the counter. "Excellent."

* * *

As soon as they returned to the castle, Astra hid the costumes in Draco's room. "So the little brat won't be able to find them," she informed him as he watched, bemused, as she buried the bags at the bottom of his chest.

"Babe, I don't think Pansy would ever have a reason to come into my room, so you don't have to…"

"She had better not ever come in here!" Astra declared. Draco was about to try to redeem himself when there was a knock on the door and Blaise opened it.

"Oy, Weasley, there's someone outside the common room looking for you. It's your brother's boyfriend." The three Slytherins snickered. They and Pansy were the only ones who knew about Ron and Harry, apparently their "best friend" Granger was too absorbed in her books to realize her best friends were gay. It was a source of great amusement for the Slytherins that the Boy-Who-Just-Couldn't-Die (as Draco and Astra called him) was gay. Among the religious of the wizarding world, homosexuality was looked upon much the same as it was in the muggle world, and if Potter's sexuality was made known, there would be a lot of negative publicity, which was something the Ministry was trying to avoid, especially since the break-out from Azkaban.

"What does he want, Blaise?" Astra asked, rolling her eyes. Potter had had a thing for her back in her first year and occasionally still made tentative advances on her. None since she had walked in on him and Ron making out over the summer, but she was still wary.

"I don't know, he just asked me to find you." He winked. "I think he was eyeing my ass as I went into the common room." Astra laughed and, shaking her head, went to the door.

"I'll be right back," she told her boyfriend. "I'll send Pothead on his merry way and come right back."

"Hurry," he replied, pulling out his Herbology homework. "I don't want to do this all by myself. Since you got advanced this year, you can help me with this ruddy assignment."

Laughing, Astra waved and darted out of the room. She made her way to the common room, waving to various friends as she did. In a corner a ways from the fire, Bryony and a few first years were sitting together, talking in low voices. Bryony spotted her and waved, but made no move to get up. Astra smiled, remembering how for the first few weeks, the girl had followed her around like a puppy, asking a million questions about Hogwarts and the classes and the teachers and the students. She was glad the girl had made friends and was spending time with people her own age.

Outside the portrait hole, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was pacing anxiously, running his hands through his unruly black hair. Astra rolled her eyes and stepped out, making sure to close the portrait before speaking.

"What do you want, Potter?" she sneered, managing to look down her nose at him despite being almost a foot shorter than him.

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed. "Ginny, I need to talk to you. Ron…"

"My name is Astraea, Potter," she growled, glaring at him. "Not Ginny, Astraea. Got it?"

Potter shrugged. "Whatever. Listen, I need…"

"No, you listen, Potter. I don't really care about your relationship with my brother. In fact, I don't really care that much about my brother, period. He's a friggin' bastard and I wonder sometimes if I really am related to him. Don't come to me with your problems, go talk to someone else. Like Granger, perhaps. Your little Muggle friend would be more than happy to help, I'll bet. I mean, she drools over both of you every day, not that you're smart enough to see it. Get a life, Potter, and tell Ron to stay out of mine."

Without letting Harry say anything, Astra wheeled around and disappeared back into the common room.

* * *

Astra refused to tell Draco what Potter had wanted, not matter how much he asked. He finally threw his hands up and said she was the most stubborn girl in the world and he didn't know why he put up with her. To which her response was a very explicit reason.

At dinner that evening, Astra and Draco looked very pleased with themselves, so much so that Pansy grew very suspicious about the "studying" they claimed to have done that evening.

Draco and Blaise laughed as the girls argued, the affectionate cursing and name-calling getting louder as they playfully pushed and shoved. Suddenly, Astra went still and her eyes glazed over. Draco instantly snapped to attention and reach out to grab her. She shuddered and opened her mouth. In a voice that silenced the Great Hall, she spoke.

_In the dark of the Moon,_

_the Dark Sorceress will break free,_

_aided once more by her dark minions._

_She will see the ones who fled,_

_who still defy her._

_She will break free of her intertwined cage, _

_of bonds formed from the five points,_

_buried deep below the Gates of the Gods._

_And seek her prey were it all began._

_Beware, Headmaster, for the fate of your kind _

_rests with those who are long mistrusted._

_With she-serpent and he-lion reborn mated once more,_

_your hope lies in the Five living Points._

_Ties will be made and broken and secrets unveiled. _

_Something wicked this way comes._


	4. Chapter 3: Wicked

Chapter 3: Wicked

The Great Hall was still in an uproar an hour later, the students mingling as they whispered amongst themselves. The group of Slytherins who were Astra's friends had long since disappeared, preferring the quiet of their common room to the noisy Hall to wait for their companions.

As soon as Astra's prophecy was completed, Dumbledore had ordered Astra, and Draco as he wouldn't leave her, to his office. Once there, Dumbledore sat her down and began a thorough interrogation about her words.

"What is this Dark Sorceress?" he demanded. Astra glanced at Draco, who nodded once, almost imperceptibly. Astra drew her wand and started writing in the air, her wand leaving silver markings.

_Her name is Lunaria Slytherin and she was, in a long ago age, my blood-sister._

"Your what?"

"My blood-sister," she repeated, looking him in the eye calmly. "As I am sure you know Headmaster, Lucas and I are not your average students. As a result of a Blood Oath made a thousand years ago, we are…we have been reborn in these bodies, two lovers who were denied each other." She nodded to one of his bookshelves. "I'm sure you have the book that tells our tale." She waved her wand again and a thin, silver leather bound book sprang off the top shelf and floated to her outstretched hand. It was very old, so old it would have turned to dust long ago if it had not been imbedded with many powerful restoration spells. She smiled fondly at it and stroked the cover. "The Serpent and the Lion: A Love Story," she read the title, chuckling to herself. "My grandniece wrote this long after our deaths, to ensure we would not be forgotten. Have you read it, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded, confused. "Yes, I have. An interesting tale of two lovers who fell in love and were killed by her jealous sister, but were bound to the living world by a powerful Blood Oath made by her grandfather. An amusing tale, very moving at places. But it's just a story."

Astra smiled, her midnight eyes sparkling with amusement. "No, Headmaster, it is not _just_ a story. This book tells the true story of my life, my life and Lucas's. The wizard who made the Blood Oath was my grandfather, Salazar Slytherin himself. It was the Oath that drove Slytherin and his former best friend, Godric Gryffindor, apart. The Oath and the events that came before…"

* * *

_ 11:55 pm, Midsummer's Night, 997 A.D._

Godric Gryffindor wearily trudged down the steps to Salazar's underground workshop. The four Heads of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry affectionately called the giant, underground cavern where Salazar kept his pet basilisk and created his most powerful spells and potions, the Chamber of Secrets. Godric always had a "witty" remark about just what his best friend of going on sixty-five years did down there. However, tonight, his legendary corny humor was gone, replaced with a melancholy that went bone deep. He was lonely and needed to be close to someone. Helga, his beloved wife of fifty-seven years, had locked herself in her study and refused to answer to his knock. He had waited outside her door all day, hoping she would let him in, but all he had heard was her sobbing. Rowena, his beautiful, laughing cousin, married to Salazar for fifty-five years, was likewise locked in her tower, mourning. His family was falling apart and he didn't know what to do.

"Sal?" he called as he reached the open door to the Chamber. There was no response, but he knew his friend had heard him. As he drew closer to the Chamber, a flickering rainbow of light caught his eye. He increased his pace, hurrying along the tunnel. When he immerged into the massive underground cavern, he stopped in horror. "Salazar…_what are you doing?!"_

Salazar Slytherin didn't turn, continuing his chanting. The lights were the five elements he was weaving together, Air, Earth, Fire, Spirit and Water. But there was a sixth element that Godric didn't recognize on sight, but knew by reputation and the sight of the blood-black ribbons twined through the silver, green, red, yellow and blue horrified him. Salazar was invoking an ancient Druidic rite that had not been performed in over to a thousand years. He was calling forth the powers of the demons, giving his spell, whatever it was, a potency that would carry it through the ages. Godric knew better than to interrupt his friend when demons were loose, but every nerve screamed to make him stop, to make the evil disappear. He heard the words Slytherin was chanting and froze, the blood in his veins turning to ice.

_ A Blood Oath_.

He was binding the spirits of their children to the mortal realm, holding them here so that they could not continue on in their journey to the spirit realm. What did he think he was doing?!

In that moment, Godric Gryffindor's heart turned against his oldest friend and he turned away, breaking all ties with Salazar Slytherin, and inciting the blood feud that would reign between the Houses of Slytherin-Weasley and Malfoy-Gryffindor for close to a millennia.


	5. Chapter 4: The Five Points

Chapter 4: The Five Points

A/U: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little cheesy, I played with it for_ever_ and couldn't get it right. Sorry!

* * *

_October 31, 1997_

"Come _on,_ Astra!" Pansy called as she laced up the bodice of her costume. "You've been in there forever, come out all ready!"

"Alright, but I was just trying to help you save face," came the reply through the bathroom door. There was a _click_ as the door unlocked and it swung open.

Astra wore the silver and green robes, unfastened to show off the rest of the costume. Her bikini style top was sparkling silver, refracting the light as it hit the hundreds of tiny sequins. Her emerald green mini-skirt sparkled as well, clinging to her tight little ass. Four inch heels adorned her feet, the emerald and silver ribbons criss-crossing up her firm, muscled legs, making them look a mile long. Her midnight hair was pulled high on top of her head in a pony tail with a silver band, the curls hanging in shining, ringlets twined with more ribbons. A silver diadem graced her head, studded with emeralds, emerald dangles hung from her ears and a matching pendant, the single, tea-rose sized emerald carved with a serpent, rested between her firm breasts. Smirking at her dumbstruck friend, she took off her robes and turned around to show off the rest of her costume. Green henna was delicately brushed over her collarbone, down her shoulder blades and over her back, serpents twisting together and around vines. The Slytherin crest rested between her shoulder blades, almost entirely black with a few green highlights. Her own real tattoo, a silver serpent, winked in the light on her right wrist.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, enjoying Pansy's silence. The older girl stared at her for several more minutes before shaking herself and sighing.

"I hate you," she said, laughing. "You're beautiful. You really do deserve the title of Slytherin Goddess. You're like…" she giggled and shook her head. "No, it's silly."

"What?" Astra inquired, curious.

"It's just…you know how some wizards worship the Elements?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…my mother has these statues in our temple at home, of the Guardians of the Elements. And…I couldn't help but think that you looked like two of the statues."

Astra froze. "Whi…which ones?"

"Earth and Spirit. It's silly, isn't it? I mean, there hasn't been a Guardian for any of the Elements in…oh my God!" Pansy jumped back as the miniature rose bush she was growing by her window burst to life, growing and blooming at an alarming rate. Then the room was filled with energy, hissing and crackling around them. Pansy stared in amazement as Astra raised her arms and everything calmed. The energy lessened, though it didn't disappear completely and the rosebush stopped growing. Then, something even stranger happened.

The glass of water on her bedside table began bubbling, then suddenly, with a loud explosion, it erupted, vomiting its contents and then some over the room. Pansy cried out and threw up her hands, shrieking, "Stop, stop stop!" at the top of her lungs. And it did.

Before she could demand to know what had happened, the door to her room flew open and Draco and Blaise rushed in, slammed the door behind them and stood against it, panting. Pansy couldn't help it, she burst into giggles.

Draco's robes were streaked with ashes and the sleeves looked burned. Blaise's hair looked like he had been through a hurricane, it was wind-blown and tangled.

"Did it happen to you?!" Draco demanded as he leaned against the door. He locked eyes with Astra. "Did it happen? Did you get them back?"

"Yes, I did. Both of them!" Her eyes sparkled as she twirled around the room. "And Pansy got one too!"

"Blaise as well! Do you think…"

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out."

"Excuse me, but what is going on?!" Blaise demanded, his face darkening. "I just got attacked by a twister and Draco got set on _fire_! What happened?" Pansy nodded furiously in agreement.

Astra and Draco exchanged glances before nodding. "What happened was the Elements acknowledging your power over them."

Their friends stared at them for several minutes before breaking into laughter.

"Don't play games with us, Astra!" Pansy giggled. "The Elements acknowledging our _power_? Alright, I'm taking all your fantasy novels and throwing them in the Black Lake."

"First off, if you touch my books, I will personally make sure you have nightmares of your worst fears for a month!" Astra hissed. "And second, when was the last time something I said was wrong?"

"Last week," Pansy answered immediately. "When you _swore_ that _experimental_ charm was _completely fool-proof_. Lies!" She pointed at her friend. "Blatant lies!!"

"It _was_ foolproof!" Astra retorted. "Obviously, _you_ are the exception to the rule!"

"_What?!"_ Pansy shrieked. "I'll…"

"Getting back on topic!" Draco drawled as he leaned against Astra's bed. "What Raea said was true, the Elements _have_ acknowledged us, because they have a task for us. Don't laugh, Blaise!" he snapped, glaring at his best friend. "I…Raea, I think it's time we tell them."

"I agree," Pansy said snippily. "I want to know what is going on."

"It's a long story," Astra hedged, twining a curl around her finger. "And the party starts in ten minutes."

"Oh yeah!" Pansy exclaimed. "I want to find out what you guys are talking about, but I didn't spend hours getting ready to _not _go to the party!"

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances as Astra and Pansy set about gathering the last few things necessary for their costumes and dragged the boys out of the room.

Pansy and Astra laughed as they glided down the steps from the dorms on their boyfriends' arms. Draco and Blaise nodded to their Housemates as the girls waved regally. The Slytherins and scattered Ravenclaws clapped for the crowned royalty of the house.

"Thank you for coming to this Halloween dance," Astra said, nodding to the favored few who she considered friends. "We hope you enjoy the evening and the games. Let us begin!"


End file.
